


The Truly Frozen Heart

by Cantatrice18



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Ambition, Captivity, Dirty Thoughts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Hans and his warriors ride home from Elsa's ice palace, Hans finds himself tempted by the beauty of the unconscious Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truly Frozen Heart

It took all the strength of will Hans had not to touch her. The soldiers had been ready and willing to slit her throat after the fall of the ice chandelier, but he wouldn’t allow it. Now she was slung over his saddle, trussed up with strong, heavy ropes like a dead animal being hauled to market. The sheerness of her dress exposed a good deal of her pale skin. Hans knew it would take only the slightest pressure from his belt knife to remove the dress from her body entirely, and he was sorely tempted. Anna had not returned (he doubted she would – the mountain was inhospitable even for experienced horsemen and trackers), and Elsa might be his last chance at a legal bid for the throne. If he could keep her contained, drugged perhaps, their marriage might be pulled off with none the wiser. Without meaning to, his hand brushed against the soft skin of her neck. He stiffened – Elsa was ice cold, like a frozen lake in the depths of winter. As he looked closer, he saw frost patterns tracing their way over the woman’s skin. The thought of bedding such a creature made his stomach clench with a feeling uncomfortably like fear. No, he reasoned, he did not need Elsa. A quick trial for treason would rid himself of her, and the kingdom would welcome him as their liberator from the monster that lay unconscious before him. True, she was beautiful, but far too dangerous and unpredictable for his liking. Still, as they crested the hills that surrounded the capital city, he could not help but wonder about the taste of her lips, the feel of her body, and the way his name would sound, murmured in her soft, tremulous voice at the height of passion. Barring such thoughts from his mind, he took his place at the head of the string of riders, riding with grim determination towards the castle he already considered to be his own.


End file.
